Bite Me
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Sasuke hasn't quite been himself lately,in fact he's been having cravings for uncooked meat, that his newly developed fangs can't get enough of.He feels himself growing in early stages into development,is it too late to stop all this, or does he like it?


**Bite Me**

**Chapter One: Sleep.**

** It had been four months since Sasuke had known actual sleep.** Sasuke Uchiha was infected, recently so and at night, his mind knew no such thing as true sleep. As if it had forgotten it long ago, abandoned in some unused, hidden part of his mind. His body was churning with heat on the inside, and biting cold on the out. He was in his living room, and was being eaten alive by the temperature change within his own body. Of which he had no control over. This, whatever it was, was changing him, in the beginning or in the middle of making him a werewolf. That was what he knew for certain. In the middle of the night he had an insatiable thirst for blood-looking drinks he was able to trick his body with, and hungered desperately for meat, of which he could supply.

Sasuke's senses seemed to double remarkably, and he got stronger after every major fight. So it was also a blessing.

Still, he yearned for his opportunity to learn fully about what was happening to him-and for revenge.

All lights were turned off, and the only sound he knew apart from his breathing, and his body was the near by fridge. His dark blue sheets had been forcefully thrown off for some reason, and his clothes remained at the end of his bed apart from boxers. In necessity, his body was aching to be touched, in a friendly way. As if he were a dog, or cat. His bathroom wasn't too far down the hall, and the only that seemed to cure it was to shave. Which wasn't a bad idea, seeing as though his hair seemed to grow at an unusual rate.

Sasuke hissed in anger, half bitter because the temperature was only 60 degrees and he was freezing up. The other half belonged to his raw anger towards his situation, he had _no idea_ what he was. He spent months looking for Naruto, to find out what he had given him. It physically hurt whenever he took a shower, it spent long moments to find the perfect temperature, the freezing and burning water beat against him mercilessly, and his mind was always spinning out of control. He had thoughts some days to not even take a shower, but that might end his nightly and daily visitor from seeing him. His little "helper", if you will was not only a well respected kunoichi, but was skilled in outer appearances and smells. She could smell body odor from a distance away, perhaps because she worked closely with scents. As of right now,she was his immediate hope in curing, or helping to find out what he was.

Some sort of disease crept its way inside of Sasuke's body, making him hairier than ever whenever a full moon was up, each passing time a new thing added, like fangs, or new innate specialty of recognizing scents, speed. If he wasn't so good at hiding it, he would have surely been inspected by the ANBU by now.

More importantly, he had become some new kind of insomniac. The fact that he could sleep, but he was always up at the same time, he could hear his blood surge through inside of his ears, and the sound of his heart pumping every second of the night. Whenever it accelerated, like whenever some urge to become bestial spontaneously and swallow whole boxes of bacon in only a few gulps. It al started back in March where some idiot pushed Naruto into him, and changed his life forever.

_Ever since that kiss._ He thought resentfully. Naruto had apparently been some kind of superhuman animal, or whatever, because the minute his lips crashed down against Sasuke's pale ones, he changed everything.

**_Flash back: _**

**_ "Out of my way, pariah!" Hissed the bumble gum pink haired baroness as she shoved Naruto aside carelessly so she could properly defend her spot...next to Sasuke Uchiha, of course.  
_**

**_"Hey, watch it!" Ino spat, elbowing the fellow blonde mercilessly away, so she could rival Sakura for the seat next to Sasuke. Naruto, battered and harassed found a seat in front of Sasuke instead. With a cocky smirk on his face, he propped himself up onto the long benched, bright oak desk crouching with his elbows on his lap. His whiskers were visible by the naked eye now that he was grinning in resemblance to a fox. He barely had Sasuke's attention, since his face was probably a foot or so away. _**

**_With a disinterested look upon his proud face, Sasuke released his tented fingers from each other and instead put them over his mouth. "Close your mouth, it reeks." He said rudely, suppressing the urge to push Naruto back._**

**_That was the only moment Ino and Sakura stopped fighting. The whole class was set ablaze in laughter, and Naruto's pride suddenly caved in under the rubble. Though he bluffed it off, and stuck it even closer with a mocking sneer._**

**_"Why do the girls like you? You're nothing special, just a chicken butt headed, Uchiha is all." Naruto said. Sasuke's ears perked at his insolence and a energy battle ensued as electricity clasped both of their eyes and linked them together._**

**_"Shut up, you're just jealous." Sasuke seethed. _**

**_In truth Sasuke couldn't care less of those trivial girls. He had one goal..._**

**_He had long forgotten how close Naruto was due to their deep glowering of each other. Day in and out this happened, and only Naruto missed it when Sasuke wasn't there._**

**_"Oops." was the only warning Sasuke had before Naruto's pink colored lips came down in a full blown kiss on his pale ones._**

**_End of flash back_**

Sasuke blinked out of it in pain, his mouth clenched and his blood rushing at a new height. He knew to control himself, but his anger was getting the best of him.

A knock on the door broke him out of his wrath stupor, possibly saving his life. It wasn't even dawn yet, and the night sky shone with all kinds of stars, close and far. He got off his bed, that he had moved to the living room, so he could be closer to the fridge for his meat filled snacks and meals.

The guest repeated the singular knock, and added a new one to it.

"Coming." Sasuke said, hoisting pajama pants over his boxers. Moments ago he was icy cold, but he couldn't bring himself to put on pants.

"Hurry, I have a present." A familiar voice sounded. There was only one person he knew was so annoyingly impatient, and had such a high voice ever since the academy was over with. He opened the door shirtless, and met Ino Yamanaka's frown for doing so.

"Sasuke, I thought you freeze in this temperature." She said with askance. Sasuke greeted her with a nod, and a small friendly peck.

For some reason, every girl was an insane desire. His lips burned from the inside out to be pressed against a girl's. His hormones ran on high, and he had to clench his fist until it hurt just to keep himself together. Tonight, Ino was of no service in helping him that way. She wore a frilly purple shirt, that was light enough to pass as a bright blue, it was long sleeved and showed more skin than he could take...almost. He knew if he did a thing to her, it would end the only friendship he needed right now.

Ino was an expert in flowers. And if the village folk tale was correct, a certain type of flower could help maintain homeostasis for him. Still, it was a hard task, seeing as though Ino's legs were open freshly for him to see.

She moved past him seriously, being the only one who knew of this whenever she said she found out something knew she was strict and serious.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling at her loyalty. He only worried out what would happen if he was found out and she was in question about all this. Ino caught his stare and raised an arched eye brow.

"Don't you want to hear?" She asked, looking at the wide opened sliding front door.

Once it was shut, an immediate grin was on Ino's lips. She pulled out an old looking scroll. On her knees on his rug, she spread it out carefully. Her eyes skimmed the entire thing in interest. Sasuke moved quickly behind her, and bent over her petite body. His toned muscles met her slim ones, clashing body heat upon touch. Sasuke moaned a bit, but moved on.

"Sasuke, you are a o_okami hitobito_, a wolf human. See you're not a werewolf. You only have wolf _instincts_, for a the first five months your body will be unusual, and _unfamiliar_ to you. It fades away when you get use to it, you'll stop being hairy, and feasting on tons of meat." Ino said reading the positives first. She paused to look up at Sasuke, of who was reading it much faster than her. His body stopped looming over hers, and a small smile came to his face.

"I'll be normal again..."Sasuke breathed. Ino frowned.

"N-Not _entirely_. Says here, that you'll have urges to fight and such, _violence_ will be a new normal feeling for you. Lucky enough, I can have your back on that, says here all someone close to your heart has to say is a memory and you'll be fine." Ino said with a smile. Sasuke tried not to smirk, but he lives in world full of ninjas, violence wasn't much of a bad thing. But for all he cared, they could just bite him.

A/N: Please do not expect me to continue this if you're going to be lazy and not reply at _all_. If you are interested, let me know, if you have anything to say-also let me know. I understand it does need work, but for right now reply so I have some direction to go with this. Thanks,

SnowyWolfe.


End file.
